Adam goes AWOL
by Ififall
Summary: After Adam fights his father at the dance, Eric tries to comfort him...


A/N / Strong Language/ Offensive Language

* * *

A/N : Set in series one.

* * *

As soon as he's stepped out into the cold night air, the head master's only son, knows that he's fucked.

* * *

It was bad enough that he beat up Aimee's first boyfriend. Awful enough that his grades were shit. Horrible enough that he'd shoved around his ex's second boy toy. Shitty enough that he'd paid that weirdo Maeve to write his essay. But now he'd shoved his father around? In public no less? Both his parents would be horrified. Shit, _Adam_ was horrified. He didn't even want to look in any mirrors. He was told in the past that he was "sexy" or "handsome" or "fit" but right now he'd just felt like an animal on the run. He runs down the stairs and round the side of the building, whispering to himself like a crazy person.

_"Fuck fuck fuck…."_

He pats himself and gets out his trusted lighter and cigarette. Dirty habit, but tonight, dirty was how he'd felt. His hands are shaking as he sets the cigarette alight and brings the poisoned paper to his lips. He's about to take a puff, when he sees New kid and Tromboner. Just like always, he doesn't know what to say. He never says the right stuff when Tromboner is around. Every kid stared at him in that orange suit, tonight. The make up and green scarf thing on his head that looked like a quality street wrapper. He still went in there like a pro and sweet talked the popular kids.

He admired Tromboner so much, he was so fiery, and wild, and brave.

* * *

There was only one person he was more jealous of, it that "New kid" That "Otis" They'd been best friends for ever, and Adam couldn't understand it. What Tromboner saw in him. He was skinny and awkward with pale blue eyes that freaked him out. Sometimes he'd pretend that he was getting stuff out of his locker, and he'd just spy on them, yes, like a weirdo he'd look. Tromboner was just so touchy, so grabby, so into New kid like they were joined at the fucking hip.

Why?

What did Tromboner see in him? Why couldn't he look at him the way he looked at New kid? His life was shit. It was so fucking unfair. He knew new kid had taken him for granted anyway. Rumor had it the twat had stood him up on his birthday and Tromboner hadn't been the same since. Why he'd given him a second chance, blew his mind. He racks his brains for something to say. Something about the sky? Something about gaming? Something about how that orange suit made him look like a sexy ball of fire. His stomach turns when he sees the boys hold hands.

"Faggots!" He yells. _Great Adam Great. When your confidence fails, become a homophobic borderline racist prick. Tromboner will love you._

They turn around. New kid starts walking towards him and Tromboner stays rooted to the spot. His heart groans. Why can't it ever be the other way round. He's not in the mood to hear New kid's kumbaya bullshit. The skinny boy is walking over, when Tromboner runs over and stops him. To his relief, New kid goes back inside and Tromboner is actually walking over in his orange, suit and what looks like trainers?

* * *

Adam, wished that he had a mirror on him. To check his hair and his clothes. As Tromboner approaches he starts sweating like a pig. He's sweaty, nervous and stinking of cigarettes. A real catch. No wonder Aimee couldn't wait to dump his arse. He nods as Tromboner cautiously approaches him like a caged tiger in a zoo.

"Dumb question...but….are you okay Adam?"

"Where the fuck did your make up go?" Adam asked staring at Tromboner's plain face. He's still looked amazing, but why did he take it off?

"Very funny. Me and Oatie are going back to his place. You're welcome to come with" He offers.

"I don't do fag threesomes"

"Maybe you can talk to Jean. You've met her before" Eric nods.

"Don't need her. I Just need you" He smiles dryly. finding comfort in the fact that Tromboner will never take him seriously. He casually starts puffing on the cigarette, and leans back further against the wall. He drops and stomps on the cigarette. Trying to take Trumboner all in. But it's hard to appreciate the view, when your crush is so scared of you, that they can't even look at you. It constantly reminds him of much his dad is right about him every single day.

* * *

"It's getting dark, just take care of yourself okay?"

"I'm cool. I don't need _black-man and Robin_ up my arse alright?" He grits his teeth as Tromboner roughly turns away. A step away from him is too many for Groff junior. He gently grabs the band player's arm.

"Get the fuck off me Adam! I just tried to help but obviously…." Eric shouts.

"Tromboner I'm sorry, I'm a dick-head. I'm a fucking mess and I'm not even drunk!"

"I don't know why I'm surprised. You're always a fucking mess!"

"Cause of you" Adam admits, fading into the wall as Tromboner shakes his head and smiles. He has no idea what that smile does to him. It wrecks his life more than his father ever will. He's so tempted to stroke his face and compliment him, but that's what Fags do and he's not one of them. He frowns when Tromboner walks closer to him until they are nose to nose. Adam looks down at the floor suddenly intimidated by how flawless his skin, his smile and his** everything** is. Just like he was when he strutted up the steps tonight just after he'd hugged his dad.

His loving, supportive open minded dad. Just another thing for Adam to seethe with jealousy over.

* * *

His mind is about to transport him back to when he teared up on the steps like an idiot when Tromboner puts his dark tender hand on his chest, directly over his heart and his brain forgets to tell him to breathe.

"That guy that shoved his dad in there. I know that's not you" Tromboner says softly.

"Who am I then?" Adam whispers, putting his hand on top of his. "Tell me who I am, Eric,_ Please…._"

"Just relax. Daddy will get over it and everything will calm down" He reassures him.

"The fuck it will. He wants to get rid of me. And my so called mum will do Jack shit to stop it!" The larger boy snarls as tears start to fill his eyes.

* * *

"Don't cry. You're way too much of a gorgeous heart-throb for the girls to see you cry. Chin up okay solider?" Tromboner laughs. His laughter is like a blanket that covers him whole and keeps him safe. He feels lucky to be alone with him. He's felt lucky ever since he'd met him. He can't tell him that his dad wants to literally make him the perfect solider. He shivers slightly when Tromboner takes his hand away.

"Let's get you out of here" Eric says.

"Where?"

"Oaties!" One day he wants Tromboner to say his name like that...

"You gonna stay with me?" He asks.

"Nah man, I'm gonna take you his place and dump you there alone!" Eric chuckles. He taps his hand and points to new kid, who is now waiting for them both.

"You and new kid…..have you ever fucked?" Adam challenged.

"Why Adam? So you can record it and sell it online? I know your game! Lets get you tucked in any bed. I think you sneaked in some alcohol. You're acting a little weird. It's actually quite nice!" Adam, wants to be nice. He desperately wants to be nice and good and smart and polite. He wants to be the boy that Eric can walk into dance halls with. He wants to be his friend, walk up to new kid one day, with Eric's arm wrapped around his waist...

"Oi new kid. What the fuck are you gawking at?" He bellows.

Trying to be nice can start tomorrow morning….


End file.
